Shroomus
Shroomus is a member of the Conquerons who is responsible for creating Mysticron monsters from the negative emotions of various humans or objects. Character History Centuries ago, Shroomus & the Conquerons went to war with the people of Rysaul for dominance over the Earth. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Conquerons to leave the Earth & drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth. Personality Shroomus seems to be very lazy & usually lies around while Chestle does the actual fighting. Despite having no apparent combat abilities, he does not seem to consider the Dino Knight Rangers a threat, as he regards their presence with annoyance rather than disdain, such as when he interrupted a Mystricron battle by blocking the way with a group of Conquistoids instead of attacking the Dino Knight Rangers head-on. He is also egotistical & cowardly, showing disgust at Chestle's loss & betting on being able to beat him easily in a fight, only to pass it off as getting ahead of himself once he realized Chestle heard it all. He is mostly shown to be bratty & stubborn. He was also capable of badmouthing Wishop before the higher-ranked Conqueron angrily confronted him. After being forced in the service of Kingtain, he soon found himself better off with Wishop & Chestle, & is especially attached to the latter, switching to Wishop upon his death. He is also slightly naive, something Wishop found out the hard way. Despite this, he has a genuine heart at times, especially when it comes to satisfaction. Powers & Abilities * Mysticron Creation: Shroomus can create Mysticrons from the negative emotions of humans by infecting them with his slime. * Slime Teleportation: Shroomus can teleport to another location by transforming his body into slime. * Regeneration: Shroomus can regenerate his body instantly after he is destroyed. Notes *Shroomus bears a resemblance to Curio from the previous Dinosaur themed Power Rangers series Power Rangers Dino Charge & the sequel Dino Supercharge. *Shroomus's design motif appears to be based on a mushroom & slime. *Shroomus continues the tradition of having a dinosaur-themed Power Rangers season's villains having their monsters created by someone or two, much like Finster from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Elsa from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *Although Shroomus lacks any appearance that gives him a chess motif, the function of his power makes him similar to a pawn as: ** His ability to create Mysticrons from anything or anyone is similar to how pawns can turn into any piece in chess (except a King). * Shroomus's role within the Conquerons may also be analogous to that of a King, as he is an important member who plays a critical role in their invasion yet is not strong in combat. * Shroomus is the only Conqueron with an alternate costume part; his suit has a second alternate head with eyelids expressing fear or sadness. See Also *Kleon - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Conquerons Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Generals Category:Monster Creator Category:PR Knight Themed Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Aliens